Random YYH Dreams
by Elanor The Frozen Rose
Summary: I am now starting this thing where you send me your dreams and I'll post them all together, read more in ch.5
1. Chapter 1

This is a dream I had a while ago...There probably won't be any more chapters unless I have more strange anime dreams..  
(Sierra)

* * *

I had a really awesome dream last night. I was on a field trip I don't know where we were but I knew we weren't in Japan. We were going to some national state forest park place. I do not recall all of the details. So the main stuff didn't start until the bus trip back. I don't remember of all who were on the bus but I do remember one of my non anime friends was there. I recognized only one other character in my dream, Kurama. He was sitting near the front. My friend sat behind him and I sat a seat across from her. I was showing her some of the pictures I've drawn of Kurama. She wasn't all that impressed (only because she's not into it). Anyways, Kurama saw them, in the pictures were Hiei and Yusuke and other Yu Yu Hakasho characters. Kurama started to freak. He stayed away from me. Then, very randomly, Kurama and I and my parents appear in my room. Giant centipedes and spiders were trying to eat us. Then my parents vanished. I was scared, but Kurama was ok, for he had dealt with this type of stuff before. He was fighting them with his awesome rose whip of doom. Then the bugs disappeared and Kurama and I was about to be destroyed. Then I found out that if I drew a picture of him we'd all be saved. Then I did draw a picture of him. He was really impressed of how accurate I draw and of how fast I could do it. Then we were saved. Then Yuske appeared and I started telling Kurama and he of all I knew of them and Hiei and Botan and Keiko and other random people. Kurama and Yuske were freaked some more. Then they started to drag me away to interrogate me. While they dragged me I told Kurama of my undying love for me. Then he ran away and I woke up. Darn, if I had only stayed asleep only a little longer I could have kidnapped him. 


	2. YYH Dreams 2

Okay, alright, since I kept on getting all this stuff about more dreams, here is another...it's kinda weird though...(Duh it's a dream...)

Oh and before the dream took place I was spending the night at a friend of mines...

* * *

I was at my school in PA (I move alot...) and suddenly Kurama fell out of it... Only he was a mini Kurama, and he could fit in the palm of my hand...so I kidnapped him...(finally...I didn't have time to in the 1st dream...) I stuck him in my pencil bag, and forced him to go to my classes with me...I also forced him to help me with homework and this test...(I had a test in Bio, but I had forgotten to study..) (I'm sure Kurama could have helped me out alot...) And so I aced the test...in the dream...So I go to my locker again...and then Hiei falls out...and yes he is in minni form too...(MUAHAHAHA) Then the whole scence changed...Suddenly Hiei grew big, and my Kuramam vanished...(Wahh:'() ) And we were at the mall, And I think somehow Hiei turned into a toddler, and he kept on trying on the girls clothing, and I had to tell him no, like 5 times... Then the scene changed yet again, and we were in some random room...and something another happened into the effect of me accindently cutting off Hiei's hair...(no longer a toddler) then he reattatched his hair with florescent pink bandaids...then I woke up...Oh and when I awoke I was no longer sleeping on the couch, but I was standing in the dinning room part of the house...My friend was just staring at me...she was on the computer chatting with someone... She was like, "Sierra, what the heck are you doing!!??" and "What the world did you do to Hiei..) That was when I realized that I sleep walk and talk when spending the night at other peoples houses...

* * *

There you go... a random weird dream with sleep walking and talking...

I hoped you liked.

Sierra


	3. 8Easy Steps To A Good YYH Dream

I started this because people whom have read yyh dreams, this is how I get them...

* * *

Well the first dream was totally unexpected and all I know is that I was obsessing over Kurama...before the dream...so I can't really explain that one... but the second dream...(laughs) I kind of set myself up for that one...

* * *

What you will soon read below is an 8-step process of getting a good yyh dream...well it worked for me anyways... 

(Results may vary)

1. Firstly I was spending the night at a friends' house, and she is obsessed with YYH more than me, in fact she was the one who got me obsessed with Kurama in the first place...

2. We stayed up all night watching anime, and yyh vids.

3. We did a lot of rpgs'...(in our world Hiei is my brother, and her husband...and I'm in love with Kurama...)

4. We drank mountin dew and ate ramen noodles...

5. We did steps 2-4 5 times repeatingly...

6. I went to sleep, while she was still awake typing fanfictions on her computer...with the tv on...

7. before I fell asleep I did non stop thinking about Kurama...

8. In step 8 you should have a good yyh dream by then...it worked for me...before I knew it Kurama was telling me answers to my bio-test and Hiei was a toddler and was trying on womens' clothing...

* * *

Warning: Do not attempt on school nights...some of the steps include staying up all night...Do not attempt on Saturday nights, you have to get up early so you can go to sunday school in the morning...Do not sit too close to the tv/computer screen...Do not put mountain dew in your ramen noodles, it doesn't taste very good...Do not eat anything else after you drink the mountain dew and eat the ramen noodles, you'll be so hyper that you won't be able to tell the difference between the cat food and the cereal...Do not attempt step 5 more than 10 times...Do not attempt if are allergic to chocolate...Do not attempt at a non anime fan friend...Use steps in the correct order, if you do not you may explode...

* * *

This was made to be a joke...Please don't get angry at me if it doesn't work for you, or if it works to well and somehow ends with an explosion in the end... 

(Sierra)


	4. Chapter 4

Alright I finally had another yyh dream... Though it's probably not as funny as the first one...

I dreamed i was somewhere in Italy (Actually it was Volterra(I was reading new moon...)) Hiei, and Kurama had just appeared out of nowhere(as usual) Then this demon/monster thing appeared. It looked like a spider, yoko, and younger toguro brother morphed into one ugly thing...Well Hiei and Kurama fought it, but couldn't win. So I had to help them with my phoenix powers...i was this character named kathrin...(you might recognize the name from A Frozen Rose...its the same person...) though even with her phoenix powers, they could not defeat the monster...so sometime another, her cousin Kira (whose also a phoenix) comes to help...but something another happened that we all got turned into refridgerator magnets, and we had a great battle there...Then I woke up...


	5. Send Me Your YYH Dreams!

Thanks to **ForgottenKaze**, I decided to try and make this work...So read the instructions below and see if your interested in it! However if I don't get any good responses in about a week or two I will give up the whole thing...

* * *

This is a round robin...The subject is anime dreams (prefferably YYH, but it isn't required). Now what I want to attempt to do is to involve the readers. You send me an anime dream you had, and I will add it as an chapter to the story...I don't know how well this will work, but we'll see. 

**If you are interested in doing this I will need the following:**

**Your penname:**

**Name of anime (this can be more than one):**

**And what kind of dream this was, choose a category: **

And I would really appreciate it if you spell checked it

* * *

Here's an example of something it should look like

**Your penname:** Cresent-Moon-Sisters

**Name of anime (this can be more than one):** Yu Yu Hakusho and FMA

**And what kind of dream this was, choose a category**: humor (it's not required to be humorous)

if there are any extra characters in the dream which we may not know who they are, please, please give us discriptions...that should be all, unless something ends up going wrong...

(other stuff that may be important) Please only send stories to me if it's in english...I will post who wrote the dream originally, and the date you send it to me... I really hope this works, because if it does, well that'll be so cool, now won't it??

((The email you are to send the dreams to is on my profile))

* * *

I don't own any anime, yet, I won't own any of the dream/stories people will send to me, if they send anything at all... 

((Sierra))


	6. DREAMS: amazeedayzee AND forgottenkaze

First story is bye Amazeedayzee….And it is humorous…in my opinion, I hope you all enjoy them…And thank you amazeedayzee for sending in a story, you are the first person to actually send me a dream, and so good job!

Here they are!

* * *

Ok...so this is my weird submission to your fanfic, Random YYH dreams...

**Penname**: amazeedayzee

**Anime**: well, its not fully anime, but it is Naruto/Harry Potter/Lion King...that works, right? ** (Of course! Random stuff is the whole point!)**

**Category:** uhh...humour?

**Description**:

So...I was in Whole Foods (_the grocery store_) and Professor Snape was also there, teaching me a nonexistent jutsu called Double Shadow Bind...and then, suddenly, there were all these statues of characters in the Lion King around the store, and they all came to life. Then they all galloped around the store. And I was just walking over to the exit, wondering if I should get some macaroni...(I_'m not sure if this would really count as anime...but there was this other dream I had, which is also not fully anime...)  
_

Ok this is my other dream:

**Penname**: amazeedayzee

**Anime**: Naruto/Harry Potter (_again, its not really full anime..._) (**but still...it works!**)

**Category**: ...humour? Or...it could be in the "weird" category, if there is such a thing...

**Description**:

Ok, so my friend has this place that she calls "dreamland," and "dreamland" is in the playground of our former elementary school. We appeared there, but our names were different...I think mine was Mizuki, or something like that. Then, Naruto came in and yelled, "Expecto Patronum!" and his Patronus was the Kyuubi, the nine tailed fox. And then our other friend came and said, "Avada Kedavra!" and destroyed us all...

* * *

O.O! O.o Cool dreams...oh and the bold is me making random comments...

Now, next for ForgottenKaze, And thankyou for sending your dreams...They are humorous as well...Well enjoy!

* * *

**ForgottenKaze**

**Yu Yu Hakusho** – **Randomness Dated**: March 22, 2007

Kaitou, Kido and Yanagisawa were in a hospital-clean-ish house with giant computer screens and a piano locked in a case type of thing. Kaitou and Kido were leaning over the keyboards discussing something serious without Yana. All of a sudden, there's someone playing the piano very, VERY, badly. There were even the crooked anime notes that appear with bad music! Kaitou walks over to the machine with a gold/bronze key in hand. The machine had fuchsia lid and a grey bottom with yellow borders around the lid and stuff. The machine was shaped sort of like a car. Kaitou put the key, one that looked liked it was from the Medieval Era 'cause it was kinda gothic, into an imprint of it on the machine. Both he and Kido looked in, pissed, at Yana. Yana looks up sheepish, about to get a beating.

**Yu Yu Hakusho **- … **Strange randomness**… **Dated**: March 23, 2007

Some guy (I think it was Sensui) says: "Do you have any idea how much spirit power is behind that boy's eyes?!"

He was on the roof of an apartment building in Mushiori city. Behind him, the sky was a normal colour. Then, the scene changed, just as he said the last words of the phrase. It was a side view of Koto, maybe Chuu and another guy floating in a space between two thunderheads being held up by a sorcerer. Lightning cackled between the clouds. The scene changed again. This time, it was a front view of Keiko, Shizuru, Atsuko and one or two other people. Atsuko (_wearing the same clothes she had in the manga of the Dark tournament_) was flicking blue lightning off her fingers, saying, "I could get use to this!"

Then, Shizuru started to bloke something that looked like yellow bullets of energy with something that looked like a big, fuchsia boa. Keiko, wearing what she did in the Chapter Black saga, said, "Good thinking!" and did it with her blue one.

Then, everyone started to do with and dance the Can-Can! The music even played!!

* * *

hm...interesting...(then I, unintentionaly bursts out with laughter...) I hope the readers like this as much as I did!!!

And once again, thankyou for sending in your dreams. Now, if you all are still interested I'll go one more week, after that then I'll stop taking dreams...well that's all for this chapter...!

((Sierra))

(Disclaimer: I do not own anything mentioned here, I don't even own the dreams ForgottenKaze and Amazeedayzee)


End file.
